


!Exclusive!

by Laurense_Arkenau



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actors, Alternate History, Bigotry, Cheating, F/M, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, POV First Person, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurense_Arkenau/pseuds/Laurense_Arkenau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Transition, the intermediate period between two states of being, a life defined.’</p><p>Those are the words that will be written on Brandon’s tombstone. He’s never known a stable home before now. Some might call it wanderlust, but he knew it to be bad luck. Every chance he’s had to settle down before Andreya was snatched away by circumstance. This time, he was determined to fight dirty and keep what little he’s attained. Life’s not so simple, though.</p><p>Once again, things aren’t going his way, and, a chance encounter with a fading star forces Brandon to understand parts of his biology that he wasn’t even aware existed. That’s when the world takes notice and Brandon’s suddenly in it up to his weedy eyebrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It’s said that one in every hundred people on the planet carry the gene sequence. Most that do have it get little more than bragging rights. Everyone else…learns to live with it.

In the old days, before science, people thought it was a sign of divine nature. Either you were of divine origin, meant for greater destiny, or, just plain old cursed. The Ancient Greeks attributed animal nature to those who have it, cursing and worshiping them at the same time. The Chinese Emperors were said to court them for stronger sons. According to some sources, almost eighty percent of Native Americans tribes had one for a spirit-god. They’re still butchered in the Congo for curse breaking medicine.

It was the Victorians who thought, correctly, that this was all about sex. Of course, that’s where their grasp of reality ends. Those who presented were considered aberrant, deviant. Final estimates put it at ninety-eight percent of those with presented genitalia having been sterilized.

Those numbers don’t include the fact that entire families with even just one presented member were put under the knife. All for the sake of purity and removing sin, an entire generation was lost. History doesn’t talk about that.

No. Thanks to the moral Victorians, most people didn’t even realize that they existed by the forties. The rare person who did present was shamed into keeping quiet. They didn’t have to be told, it was ingrained in our society so deeply that people picked it up on their own.

Then, DNA suddenly existed. Eugenics was fully debunked and evolution finally came into the public understanding. The honest study of both human anatomy and sexuality increased our knowledge.

In the decades that followed, the question of origin became a hotbed issue. There’s been no fossil evidence. Religion still held its grip tight, but reason still sought an answer. Was it a trick of evolution? Is it a throwback to a more primitive state? The most controversial, and one of the oldest, ideas turned out to be the closest.

Somewhere along the way, an ancestral branch of hominids branched off, their method of reproduction…altered. The rise of Homo Sapiens brought them back into the fold before they went extinct. After that, it was down to us and our slutty, slutty human nature to spread the sequence.

That’s it. Simple, yet, the quickest way to send a party into Salem, 1692 theatrics. Despite the fiery opinions on the entire subject, this is the best we’ve been able to come up with.

With the advent of home testing, checking to see if you are one of the lucky many has become vogue. Like telling if you are part-insert-rare-group-here, people have started to proudly and defiantly proclaim their mixed heritage. They’ve even started a club that meets every valentine’s day. You know, to encourage the reproduction of more of them.

That doesn’t mean the century’s old prejudice has gone away. Like many minorities, things are slow to improve for them. There’s still not a federal protections law. Many states still have laws on the books that were voided by the Supreme Court, but are occasionally enforced.

A young alpha was even neutered by his pastor last year.


	2. Chapter 1.

The question of reality is never in doubt when one is sober and sane. Only the impaired mind can even begin to accept the absurd as normal. Whether through disease or damage, once it cannot be relied upon to judge truth from fiction, the brain has become useless...

"In other words, that's a no to drinking." Andreya's sigh was far heavier than normal. With an almost spiteful force, she snapped the menu closed. Her kohl-rimmed gaze slid over the table to land upon me, but didn't quite meet mine. "Honestly, I'm not even sure why we come to these damn places. Half the brunch menu is bottomless."

Her own eyes a little wider than normal, the waitress looked to me in askance.

There was nothing to clarify. A gently breeze filtered through my knit sweater, sending a shiver down my back. Shrugging, I closed my own menu and handed it to her. It wasn't our fault. 

At least, that's what they tried to tell us. These things just happen.

A quiet sniffing from across the table drew my attention. When I glanced over, my heart fell through my stomach. Biting my lower lip, I put the rest of the world from mind and reached for her.

But, Andreya raised a hand to forestall my touch. Sniffing, she wiped at her eyes, smearing the kohl across her cheeks. The twin streaks starkly contrasted the pale blonde hair of the braids at her temples. This only added to the strength of her normally reserved expression.

Leaning half-over the table wasn't comfortable, so I sat back. What else could I do? One didn't coddle a woman such as Andreya, any advances not solicited would be rebuked. All that was left to me was to sit there and watch while she pulled herself back together.

It didn't take long and she was back to staring at the waitress with a passive gaze. Chin slightly raised, there was no doubt where the power laid in this interaction. "Bring us something sweet and cheap. Include a healthy portion of fruit for him and make that double plus something from the deli case that's designed to kill you quickly for me." As she spoke in a measured tone, Andreya maintained direct eye contact.

The waitress nodded without bothering to write any of this down. Taking the menu, she nodded again at Andreya before hurrying off.

If we were lucky, the drink wouldn't be something healthy like the last one had brought. Most servers failed to understand that healthy meant more than good for the body. Either that, or Andreya's dominating manner pissed them off. Probably more of the latter. I had a feeling this one would earn the thirty percent tip Andreya reserved for those who pleased her. It was the one time she allowed herself to splurge.

Fingers now laced over her stomach, Andreya had leaned back in her chair. This was her relaxed. She sat watching the crowd with polite disinterest. 

Seeing her there made me want to twitch and fidget. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Clearing my throat, I sat up a little. "They said there were plenty of other options." It sounded like bullshit even to my ears. Not that I was going to lie to her. "They aren't sure what is to blame..."

"It doesn't matter. I'm done." A quiet laugh left her thinned lips, but she wasn't smiling. "We could burn through everything we've earned, it won't be enough. This is as far as we go down this path." This time, she stared directly into my eyes, her breathing even. "It's time to focus upon us. I'm tired, Rand."

The nickname was enough. Stunned, I reached up to scratch behind my left ear and nod.

~!~

So many things I had forgotten to enjoy the past year came back the further we got away from the decision. This morning's revelation felt almost like permission to be myself again. I don't know why I stopped. Since when was walking down the street, holding my lover's hand an act of selfishness?

So much of our normal routine had been placed on hold or cut out entirely. You can't do half the things adults enjoy when on those damn pills. Every second felt like it was dedicated to just one act. Even our intimate moments felt like work.

There had been no chance to just relax.

I felt Andreya squeeze my palm. Smiling, I glanced over, expecting to see her looking back. But, she wasn't facing me.

Loose strands of hair fluttered in the wind. Her face drawn and pale, she was the still the beautiful woman I had ever met. Andreya stared with hard eyes at the end of our block. 

Not that I could blame her.

Hands full of toys and sodden clothing, a couple unloaded their van into the building's street-level freight elevator. They just grabbed everything they could and threw it in. One load after another, they were like ants, disgustingly messy ants. It was the Jonases. Their six kids were no where to be seen, as usual. Probably at one of her myriad of relatives.

We had seen more of their children in the past year than they have. Our repainted door and hallways could attest to that.

Breeders, they were like rabbits. Every time he sniffed her tail, she popped out another monstrous member of their clan. The last thing the world needed was another Jonai.

It could use just one more Schuler, though.

Sighing, I squeezed Andreya's hand in return. Tugging it, I tried to get her attention back on me. Some people would never know how lucky they were. Their fortunes would be squandered and bemoaned as a burden.

With a final longing glance, she focused on the sidewalk ahead. Her fingers laced tighter with mine. Then, she did the most surprising thing of all. Andreya placed her cheek upon my shoulder.


End file.
